


Pas de Deux

by birdsofmalcontent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ballet AU, M/M, SBI Family Dynamic, Secret Relationship, The Nutcracker, dancer!dream, sbi goes to the ballet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofmalcontent/pseuds/birdsofmalcontent
Summary: The Sleepy Bois fam are all wearing fancy suits and watching The Nutcracker at the theater, but Techno can only focus on the fact that his boyfriend is dancing the part of the Sugar Plum Fairy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 553





	Pas de Deux

"Come on, guys, we have to go find our seats."

"But Dadza, I wanted to look at all the costumes!" Wilbur whines.

"We can do that after the show, but right now, we have to get to our seats."

Phil had truly reserved the best place to sit after one of his friends called in a favor: right in the center of the theatre, far enough away that they wouldn't have to look up to see the dancers but close enough that they could see every sparkle on the costumes.

"I've never been to a ballet before," Tommy says, looking around excitedly at all the people.

"Neither have I," Tubbo agrees.

"Well, they're really fun to watch," Wilbur says, mind focusing on finding their seats rather than the beautiful costumes in the lobby.

"Will there be women in this?" Tommy asks.

Wilbur snorts while Techno answers. "Quite a few, Tommy, don't worry."

"I heard there's a male Sugar Plum Fairy this year," Phil says as he leads them through the crowd and up the stairs.

"Why?" Tommy asks.

"Because he was the best for the part," Wilbur replies.

They finally enter the theater and are greeted by hundreds of seats, about half of them filled. Everyone looks so formal since you have to dress fancy to even be let in the building.

"Techno, look at that woman's dress! It matches your suit," Wilbur says, pointing to a woman three rows in front of them. Her dress, a burgundy floor-length strapless piece with jewels along the bodice, does in fact match Techno's suit, which a simple burgundy with a vest that hugs his figure in all the right places.

"And her husband's suit matches yours," Techno says, and so it does, the same deep midnight blue as Wilbur's suit.

"Touche."

Phil finally finds their seats and sits down in the farthest one, followed by Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, and Wilbur. Tommy and Tubbo are wearing matching black suits with the former wearing a red tie and the latter wearing a green one, and Phil is in a dashing gray suit.

"Techno, are you excited to see all the pretty women?" Tommy asks, leaning across Tubbo.

"I'm excited about the dancing," Techno says, and it's only half true. He's also excited to see the Sugar Plum Fairy, because it so happens that the role this year is being performed by his boyfriend.

The rest of his group is not aware that he and Dream are romantically involved, nor that Dream is a ballet dancer at all. Dream is full of secrets and one of them is his ballet career, somehow completely separated from his YouTube and Minecraft career.

"Techno's just excited to see all the men in tights," Wilbur jokes.

"Takes one to know one," Techno shoots back.

Four minutes later, the ballet starts. Phil had explained the plot before they had even left the house, but Tommy occasionally whispers questions to the adults around him, not always quietly.

Tubbo is enraptured with all the dancing, watching intently at the performance.

Techno is just focused on the women's strength on pointe and how high everyone can jump.

He's seen Dream jump before. It's an incredible thing to watch.

"How do people hold their leg up that high?" Wilbur muses as the dancer who plays "Clara" does four fouetté turns in a row.

"Practice?" Techno says, thinking back to all the times Dream has done turns in the middle of his living room while Techno watches.

"I want a pair of those fancy shoes," Tubbo says quietly.

"You need to be a ballet dancer to have pointe shoes," Phil whispers back.

"Then I want to be a ballet dancer."

"We'll think about that."

As Clara and her Nutcracker dance, Techno wonders what it would be like up there, being able to dance with his boyfriend up on that stage. He's tried ballet before and hated it, but that doesn't mean it doesn't look romantic as the pair of dancers glides across the floor, one lifting the other and guiding her along.

"That's everyone on the SMP," Wilbur comments when the Mice come on to do their dance. "And the Mouse King is Dream."

Techno just rolls his eyes, watching as the Soldiers and Mice fight and thinking that the Soldiers are L'manburg and the Mice are their enemies, if that really is the case anymore.

"So, thoughts?" Phil asks the group as the lights switch on in the theater for intermission.

Techno's buzzing with excitement, knowing that soon, he'll be able to see Dream.

"I really like it so far," Tubbo says.

"The music is fantastic, Tchaikovsky is great. I wish I could play the violin, honestly." Wilbur stands, stretching his arms above his head.

"I should write all this down! Sign Tubbo up for ballet lessons, get Wilbur a violin, teach Tommy what counts as borderline misogynistic- do you need anything, Techno?" Phil looks expectantly at his oldest.

"Hmmm?" Techno pushes Dream out of his mind to zone back into the conversation.

"He's miles away, Phil." Wilbur pats Techno's shoulder.

"You're not allowed to fall asleep," Phil says.

"Far from that, don't worry."

Five minutes later, they're back in their seats, Tommy and Tubbo's programs confiscated under Phil's chair after the two started hitting each other with them.

Five minutes after that, Dream comes out on stage.

"Woah," Wilbur whispers, and Techno agrees.

As the music begins, Dream stands tall. He oozes confidence like he usually does, but this time, it's mixed with an air of untouchability. His white and peach blouse and pink tights glitter under the stage lights, and his shining pointe shoes support him. A tiny silver crown sits perched on top of his golden hair.

He looks like the dance takes no effort. He looks graceful, strong, powerful- beautiful.

Oh, how high he can jump. Techno remembers a time where he got a spiderweb down from the ceiling by just jumping and grabbing it, but this is like he's soaring, like there's no way he'll ever come to the ground.

He looks like a natural on pointe, better than any of the women if Techno's being honest. His feet look so dainty yet so strong at the same time as he balances high on his toes.

Pirouette after pirouette, chaînés after chaînés, all so graceful. He's spins and jumps and twirls and glides and flies, and Techno is enraptured.

"You're drooling," Tommy whispers to him, but Techno doesn't hear it.

He is drooling, but he's drooling over his boyfriend, so it's probably okay.

Techno doesn't really see the rest of the dances, mind still buzzing as Dream's solo ends and he moves to stand with Clara and the Nutcracker. He watches Dream the whole rest of the act, just observing the gentle but sharp features of his boyfriend's face, excited to see it up close again and shower him with praise.

And then the Cavalier comes out, and Dream dances with the man, and Techno feels a pang of jealousy at how the man's hands hold his boyfriend's waist.

"You okay?" Wilbur asks him as a quiet, unintentional growl escapes Techno's throat.

"Fine, yeah." He just focuses on Dream's graceful turns, the curves of his arms, the height of his jumps without the help of his "partner".

It's just a dance, a performance. He's acting.

Just like that, it's all over. The dancers take graceful bows and curtsies and the crowd goes wild.

"That was incredible!" Wilbur says as the lights turn on.

"I wanna watch more ballets!" Tommy practically yells, surprising everyone.

"We can look into that," Phil says with a smile as Wilbur leads them out of the theater and back down the stairs.

When they're in the lobby, Wilbur makes a beeline for the costumes display and the rest follow him.

"Techno!" A voice calls, and Techno looks up to see a familiar and very-exhausted person coming towards them.

"Dream?!" Tommy exclaims as Dream reaches them and Techno wraps him in a hug.

"You're kinda sweaty," Techno murmurs, getting a wheeze out of Dream.

"Am I going to ruin your suit?" Dream says into his ear, and the way he says it sends a shiver through Techno.

"Dream, why are you here? And sweating?" Tubbo asks, looking at the two men embracing in front of him.

"Just got finished doing the dance, that's why." Dream lets go of Techno, beaming. "How was my solo?"

"I thought I recognized you," Phil says, giving Dream a pat on the back.

"You're a ballerina?" Tommy asks, eyes wide.

"I am!" Dream looks ecstatic, probably running off the adrenaline from the performance.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wilbur asks, gawking at Dream.

"It didn't feel necessary? I'll explain in the morning," Dream says, grabbing Techno's hand. "I want some quality time with this man right now."

Wilbur, always the smartest of the group, connects the dots quickly and turns his gaze to Techno. "That was jealousy on your face, wasn't it? When we were watching the duet?"

"Of Eret?" Dream wheezes. "Babe, you were jealous of Eret?"

Techno's cheeks flush red. "I was not."

"Be home before 2," Phil just says, looking over the two in front of him. "Or be back by tomorrow at noon."

"Thanks, Phil!" Dream says, pulling Techno in the direction of a door labeled "Employees Only". Techno just waves meekly at his family, shrugging in a way that promises an explanation in the morning.

Dream leads him to a dressing room, and Techno sees Dream's backpack sitting on a folding chair. "You did really good."

"Thank you!" Dream grins, shutting the door behind them.

"You look good in your pointe shoes."

"And you look good in that suit," Dream flirts, pulling Techno forward by his tie.

"I wasn't jealous."

"I know." Dream presses a kiss to Techno's jaw, leaving a gentle spot of pigment on his skin that matches the fabric of the suit. "Just remember that I was thinking about you the whole time."

"That's- that's good to hear." Techno tilts his head to the side as Dream slowly places kisses along his neck.

"It is." Dream stands back up, looking Techno in the eyes. "Now let's do our own little pas de deux."


End file.
